Slow
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: "He clenched his fists, the sheets rumpling between his fingers and the hands around his wrists tightened and pressed down into the bed; an attempt to stop him from touching himself." CLC PWP.


**A/N:** Some shameless smutty porn because there hasn't been enough lately and I've been thirsting. Plus, I've finished my exams! Yay.

* * *

 **Slow**

Cloud shifted his hips slightly and arched his back, pressing his pelvis into the mattress and tried to hold back the hum of approval that rumbled deep in his throat. He clenched his fists, the sheets rumpling between his fingers and the hands around his wrists tightened and pressed down into the bed; an attempt to stop him from touching himself. Cloud could have pulled away if he'd really tried, but he liked the illusion. Pressing his cheek to the cool cotton, he shifted again, the slow rolling of his hips dragging a hushed moan from the man above him and the grip on his wrists tightened.

Their pace was slow and deliberate; long and steady strokes drew out the most from their pleasures and their bodies were tight with the tension, beads of sweat rolling off hard planes of muscle and their skin was slick with the effort to keep things slow and intense.

Leon lowered himself to his elbows, stretching his body over Cloud's, and he shifted his grip from the blond's wrists to lace his fingers with the younger man's. The new angle dragged a ragged moan from the blond, who whimpered and gasped quietly, shifting his left knee up slightly to allow deeper penetration and shivered at the sensation of Leon's breath moving the fine hairs at his temple, now soaked with sweat and clinging to his damp skin. He enjoyed the weight of the older man pressed against back, the feeling of being possessed and dominated, the illusion of helpless pleasure and he shivered at the sensation of the brunet's lips pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck.

"I'm close." Leon moaned, his voice a breathy whisper.

Cloud squeezed his lover's fingers, an acknowledgement of his own spiking pleasure. Leon's voice could make him come all on its own.

"Hn... Not yet." He whimpered, not ready for it all to end.

These dark hours, when Hollow Bastian slept and the stars were brightest were their only moments of peace, when they knew nothing but quiet, blissful desire and the luxury of each other's bodies. So Leon stilled, his cock still buried deep within his lover and he felt the racing of his own fluttering heart; tried to keep his breathing even and shallow and occupied his mouth with the taste of Cloud's skin, slick with sweat and salty on his tongue. Untangling his fingers from Cloud's iron grip, Leon traced the ridges of his lover's ribs, ghosting the pad of his thumb along the line of his hip and dipped his hand between the bedsheets and Cloud's body, finding the man's cock, and squeezed the tip.

The blond let out a sinful moan, bucking his hips with small little spasms and Leon watched him fist the bedsheets, turning his face into the cotton to bite down and stifle his whimpers.

Leon felt his cock twitch at the noise and he buried his face into the crook of Cloud's neck, biting lightly at the juncture where it met his shoulder. His teeth tugged at the skin there, sucking and worrying it until a proud bruise formed. It wasn't often he marked his lover, but possessives could rear its ugly head at any time, and tonight Leon wanted all of Cloud. He felt the jerks and shudders of the younger man as he continued to tease and slowly stroke his cock, the weight of them both pressed to the bed making the action awkward and difficult but Leon persisted, unhurried and unconcerned about anything but keeping Cloud right on that edge of maddening release. He wanted it to last? Then Leon would make it last.

"Lee... Fuck. Hn, Lee... I'm close." Cloud stuttered, his voice shaking with his imminent release.

Leon knew it wouldn't take much to push them both over the edge, but he was enjoying his power over Cloud.

Releasing his cock, Leon untangled his other hand from Cloud's fingers and steadied himself onto his knees, gripping his lover by his hips as he rebalanced, lifting them until Cloud's back was arched painfully, only his chest, cheek and palms pressed into the damp sheets. Leon reached round once again, taking hold of Cloud's cock by the base and squeezed hard, enjoying the little jerk and clench of the blond's ass.

With his free hand he pressed it down between Cloud's shoulder blades, dominating him, and then snapped his hips forward, rocking their bodies with a powerful thrust. He angled his strike, knowing exactly where that place was inside his lover and Leon's kiss bruised lips turned upwards with a sinful smirk as Cloud cried out, the sound of his voice harsh and loud and utterly helpless.

Leon kept his thrusts like that: firm and precise but long and slow, dragging out his torture, keeping Cloud from coming with a tight hand around the base of his twitching, leaking cock.

"Le-on... Please..." Cloud begged brokenly, turning his face into the sheets as his fists clenched hard, the muscle of his shoulders and biceps bunching and cording.

"Nearly..." Leon panted, pressing down harder between Cloud's shoulders, forcing his thrusts in harder and faster. "Wait for me."

Leon released Cloud's cock, taking the shaft loosely in his grip, he began to tease him again, his strokes in time with his thrusts, the sensations drawing a long string of "fucks" from his blond lover who bucked violently and arched back into the contact, shuddering and trembling as he finally came.

Leon felt Cloud's cock pulse and jerk, felt the warmth of his seed coat his hand and felt the wonderful contraction around his own length. His release hit him hard, driving his hips violently against Cloud's backside as he slammed his body through his completion. For long seconds he held his body still as shudders rippled through him, prickling his skin with delicious gratification before he collapsed forward, curling an arm around Cloud's waist, and dragged them both down into an exhausted heap upon the sheets.

They lay on their sides, quietly gasping and panting through their afterglow, Leon still pressed up against Cloud's back, still pressed deep inside his lover, an arm draped hungrily over his hip and their legs tangled in exhausted, sated completion.

The gunblader pressed a kiss to Cloud's shoulder, the air already cooling the sweat that sat on his skin, their fever broken at the moment of release, and murmured a soft question, his voice a deep velvet.

"Think you can sleep now?" Recalling the nightmare that had woken them both, Leon curled his arm around his lover a little tighter.

Cloud nodded, licking his dry lips, already on the cusp of sleep and squeezed the hand that rested on his hip, unable to utter even a single word.

Leon untangled himself and got up, discreetly searching for something to clean them both with and returned with a discarded tee shirt, pressing soft kisses to Cloud's arm as he made him comfortable again. It was still too warm for the sheet, so Leon left it where it was, rumpled and forgotten at the foot of the bed, and lay back down, not so close this time though he still insisted on tangling his legs with Cloud's, a hand still placed warmly and reassuringly on his hip.

The blond's even breathing told Leon he'd done his job well, and with a gentle smile Leon closed his own eyes and let sleep claim him too.


End file.
